RF c02s02
Text Ardent Desire yawned and then smiled as he opened his eyes the next morning before glancing down and noting the pair of forelegs locked around him, and felt the body holding him close. He frowned curiously, then looked over his shoulder... and slowly paled when he saw Morning Glory, still asleep, half-curled around him protectively. But thankfully, last night's events filtered back through his mind, and the stallion relaxed with a wheeze before he closed his eyes. He shook himself out briskly before carefully beginning to pull himself free, but then Morning Glory murmured: "Good morning, Ardent Desire." He looked back at her with surprise, and she smiled at him as her eyes opened, reaching up to brush his mane back in a maternal gesture before saying softly: "It's funny. I was supposed to be up two hours ago, to begin my training regimen. But... it felt so good to be here with you." Ardent Desire smiled despite himself, pushing back any worries or fears that nibbled at his mind as he replied honestly: "And I do like having you here, Morning Glory. Funny as I'm sure this must probably look." "Ardent." Morning Glory rolled her eyes, then she sat up and shoved him gently, and the stallion laughed before rolling out of bed and looking at her fondly. She looked back curiously, sitting up and tilting her head, and the stallion blushed, hurriedly dropping his gaze. "I... it's just so funny. To... see you like this. To be here with you like this, I mean... to... oh, I don't know what I'm saying." The stallion looked up almost shyly, and Morning Glory rolled her eyes as he said lamely: "Well, it's true! Usually these days if I came across you in a bad mood, you'd break my head open for fun." "Yes, and that was wrong of me, Ardent." Morning Glory said softly, and the orange stallion looked up in surprise as she smiled gently. "I understand now what we can share if... we work together, and give to one another. And I think you wouldn't have so many problems making friends if you'd... just have the courage to reach out more. You're funny, and smart, Ardent Desire. Those are strong tools in the hooves of those who know how to use them." "I guess I don't really know how to use them, then." the orange stallion said finally, and Morning Glory sighed tiredly and favored him with a sour look, making him wince a little. After a moment longer, she finally nodded moodily before climbing out of bed and standing up, looking down at him softly. "Then perhaps we should teach you, big brother. How would you like to spend today doing that?" "I... well, for a little while, but then I have to go out and visit... a friend." Ardent Desire said awkwardly, shifting a little, and Morning Glory frowned before studying him intently when he blushed. "I'm not lying, I swear, I... she's just-" "She?" Morning Glory cocked her head curiously, leaning further forwards and smiling slightly. "What do you mean, 'she,' Ardent Desire? And I can tell you're not lying. When you lie, you try to look very serious and try to maintain eye contact, even though you rarely ever can." "I... what?" Ardent Desire looked up at her lamely, and Morning Glory looked into his eyes for a moment before drawing her gaze back and forth as if nervous, apparently mimicking his tell. The stallion huffed at her grumpily, and then he shook his head and mumbled awkwardly: "Anyway, I... promised to visit again today." "Where?" Morning Glory asked curiously, and the stallion looked hesitantly up. He studied her, the way she looked... so intent, like she was more than just curious... and then the mare gave him a flat look and cleared her throat, and the stallion winced as he realized he'd been staring for too long, immediately drawing his head back. But after a moment, Morning Glory sighed before hesitantly sliding forwards and off the bed. She slipped a foreleg around him quietly, and he looked up at her as she reassured softly: "I'm not... going to hurt you, Ardent, that is all in the past. I'm here for you now... and I wish to see you as safe as possible. That is all." Ardent Desire nodded a bit, looking up at her, trusting her... and as tended to happen at the worst of times, his mouth decided to talk before his brain finished processing what he was about to say: "She's a Kelpie." "I... what?" Morning Glory stared at him, and Ardent Desire grinned awkwardly as he blushed deep red before the mare rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Oh here we go. Ardent Desire, there are no such things as Kelpies, or demons, or evil spirits. I'm now starting to wonder again if your friend is real or imaginary..." "She is real, she... felt... really real!" Ardent retorted, then he reached up and covered his mouth with a hoof as Morning slowly narrowed her eyes at him and leaned forwards suspiciously. The stallion did his absolute best not to say anything, even as he quailed away from her... and then, as happened all too often, he blurted: "She made me do it! Her! It! Not her! That! It wasn't sex!" "Oh for the love of..." Morning Glory groaned and rolled her eyes, then glared furiously down at him, making him shrink further. "You... sowed some strange mare pretending to be a fish-demon? Next you'll tell me she wasn't even a unicorn!" "She wasn't a unicorn, she was a Kelpie!" Ardent Desire retorted, and Morning Glory favored him with a dour look before he said pleadingly: "Why won't you believe me? Just believe me!" "I..." Morning Glory winced, her eyes flickering as she wrestled with herself, breathing harshly... and then she clenched her jaw before slumping and saying quietly: "I... I know you're not a liar, Ardent Desire. But... a Kelpie... it's hard to... wrap my head around... next you'll tell me that all of Mother's old stories were true..." "They were!" Ardent Desire said encouragingly, brightening at the fact that she believed him, she believed him because... he had told her to. And his smile froze on his features as his blood drained from his face and he realized what he had just done. Without even really meaning to... he had just forced her to believe anything he said. He looked across at her, and Morning Glory only looked back for a few moments before a slow frown spread over her features, and she asked quietly: "Ardent Desire? Are you alright?" "I... yeah. I am. I just..." For a few moments, the orange stallion hesitated, and then he forced a faint smile. "I just think this is all going to take some adjustment." Morning Glory looked at him curiously, and then she sighed and shook her head quickly, muttering: "Well, just keep in mind that some of Mother's stories were warnings, too. She said that we could all be what we wanted to be... but many of us become victims of our natures. If you really are meeting with a Kelpie... maybe I should come with you." "No, no. She... she's nice." Ardent Desire said hurriedly, shaking his head quickly, and when Morning Glory gave him an amused look, he grumbled a bit. "I'm not an idiot, Morning Glory, and I'm not letting myself get led around by my... you know." "Most stallions let themselves get led around by that. Especially ones as inexperienced as you in matters of sex and partnership." Morning Glory replied mildly, and Ardent sighed before the tall mare slid out of bed and tossed her golden mane, saying calmly: "Now come, let's head to breakfast. The presence of the lord of the household is a necessity." "You mean lordess." But when Ardent Desire looked at his sister curiously, she only shook her head and smiled at him, and he shifted in surprise, blushing a bit and stammering: "Well... but... while Dad's away, you're in charge..." "And I am passing that on to you, Lord Desire." Morning Glory said calmly, bowing her head slightly, and there was just enough mockery in her tone to make Ardent feel oddly comforted. "You're the big brother here, Ardent Desire, not me. Even if I am larger and stronger than you are." "Oh. Oh. Thank you, sister. You have a wonderful way of making me feel wonderful." Ardent Desire said moodily, but he was smiling a little all the same, blushing the faintest bit before he nodded hesitantly and turned around. Morning Glory followed closely after him, almost pressing their sides together as she smiled softly back at him. Ardent Desire couldn't help but find some slightly-malicious amusement in the expressions on the servants' faces they passed, and how even some of the elite soldiers and bodyguards that patrolled the halls couldn't help but stop and stare in disbelief at the sight of brother and sister walking so pleasantly together. Not since before Illuminia had died, had anypony seen Morning Glory and Ardent Desire do anything but harass each other... which translated, of course, to Morning Glory regularly beating Ardent Desire to a pulp or chasing him around the keep. They arrived in the dining hall to find the table already occupied by their two younger sisters: Lucenta, who was less than a year younger than Morning Glory, and their youngest sibling, Radiant Beacon. Both they and the slave hoof servants around the table stared, before Morning Glory announced calmly and seriously, glaring back and forth: "Ardent Desire is now the acting lord of the keep, and will be treated with respect, is this understood? We are siblings. Love and respect him as younger siblings should, sisters." "Is this some kind of joke?" Lucenta asked, looking up incredulously. She was a dark blue unicorn, with a deep black mane and navy, night-sky eyes. She was adorned with a gorgeous pearl necklace and a golden ring around her horn: both gifts from the stallion she was engaged to. Her cutie mark was of blue fire: Lucenta was able to manipulate the properties of fire, making it become 'cold,' or burn forever without consuming a single log. Radiant Beacon only frowned nervously, biting at her hoof as she looked across at Morning Glory disbelievingly. She was the youngest by several years, with a gentle white coat and a long red mane. Her horn was a little short, and the emblem on her flank was that of a crystal ball: despite being only fifteen years of age, she was already being trained as a diplomat, and she had a talent for negotiation and debate... or rather, getting her way. She seemed to recognize something was off, as Ardent Desire smiled lamely back and forth. And even as Lucenta continued to look perplexed, Radiant Beacon frowned a little at Ardent, then shook her head a bit, grasping at her skull and mumbling: "Well... I... I suppose you... know what's best, Morning Glory..." "I do. Let's sit down, Ardent Desire. Servants! Bring breakfast!" Morning Glory shouted at the slave hoofs, and the ponies hurriedly nodded and turned to bolt away, as Ardent Desire smiled despite himself and slipped into his seat across from Radiant Beacon. The young mare was staring at him, shifting a bit back and forth as she studied him almost intently, and Ardent Desire cleared his throat a little as Lucenta continued to simply look disbelieving. Unbidden, Ardent Desire couldn't help but think of Shieldhoof, and he glanced awkwardly back and forth between his younger siblings: everyone knew that the big stallion was usually the first to steal any mare's virginity, after all. More than his fighting skills, his size, his handsomeness... that was why Ardent Desire had always envied him. Shieldhoof could get anything he wanted... any mare he wanted... But now, things were different, right? He smiled as he felt Morning Glory's hoof rest on his shoulder, and then he looked up in surprise as Radiant Beacon pulled herself a little closer to the table, blushing as she stammered: "S-So how are you... big brother? You... you look... you look really handsome..." Ardent Desire stared across at his youngest sibling, saw her flush, her breathing... and when he looked dumbly down the table, he saw Lucenta gaping, while Morning Glory only looked... pleased? Did she really look happy? Ardent Desire hurriedly shook his head out, then turned his eyes back towards Radiant Beacon and said before he even knew what he was saying: "I feel good... little sister. It's nice to have my sisters here. Even if we don't always agree, you know I love you all... as family. As my sisters." Radiant Beacon smiled at this, settling slightly, releasing a soft sigh as her bright magenta eyes flickered... and then she nodded calmly and leaned forwards, reaching her hooves across the table to take one of Ardent Desire's. He smiled back at her, and Lucenta only spluttered stupidly before Radiant Beacon said warmly: "Me too... big brother. I've... it's funny, but... before now, I never... I never felt like we were actually family. I always wanted to be, I think, but... I was scared that you blamed me because Mom died... and... and... well, Morning Glory and Lucenta were always so hard on you... I didn't know what else to do except..." "It's okay. It's perfectly okay." Ardent Desire whispered, but he was smiling with warm happiness before he looked eagerly down the table at Lucenta, unable to stop himself from asking: "It's all okay, right sister?" "I..." Lucenta frowned at him, gritted her teeth, trembled... then suddenly shoved herself back from the table, to Ardent Desire's surprise, before she shouted: "I don't know what's going on, Ardent, Morning Glory, but I will not take part in this sick game! Ardent Desire is a failure and a flunky and ever since we were foals I've never liked him, and I still don't! We all hate the whelp, how can all of you have forgotten that overnight?" "How dare you, Lucenta!" Morning Glory leapt to her hooves with a snarl as Radiant Beacon dropped back in her chair, covering her mouth and looking shocked. "Conniving witch! Get, get out of here, hide in your room and do not show your face until you are ready to treat our big brother, heir to our father, with respect!" "What madness are you talking about? Morning Glory, you are heir to father! Lord Bonfire was going to nominate you for the position of Baroness... did the gods curse you? Have devil sprites possessed your mind? Have you simply gone insane?" Lucenta shook her head in disbelief, then she stumbled backwards in shock when Morning Glory stormed around the table, the dark blue unicorn saying hurriedly: "Don't you lay a hoof on me, get back, get away, or I swear I'll tell father-" Morning Glory slapped Lucenta hard with the back of one hoof, and the dark blue mare was knocked sprawling with a cry of pain. Ardent Desire leapt to his hooves and shouted a denial, feeling shocked, and the pale pink mare glanced sharply over her shoulder at him before grimacing and nodding, stepping back as Lucenta trembled on the ground, touching her bruised face and looking horrified. "Go to your room, witch. And if you cry to father, then tell Lord Bonfire that I support my big brother here and now and forever. I see clearly now. I adore him. And I will protect him, even from you. Even from father." Morning Glory's eyes burned with zealotry as Lucenta shook her head in disbelief, then snarled and yanked herself up to her hooves. She looked back and forth, trembling, her eyes filling with tears, and then she let out a short hiss of disgust before spinning around and storming quickly out of the room. Ardent Desire stared after her stupidly, and then he looked back and forth weakly as Radiant Beacon scurried around the table and Morning Glory calmly approached,his siblings embracing him from either side as Radiant Beacon murmured: "It's okay, Ardent... Lucenta always was a little strange... always did bear a grudge." Ardent Desire only nodded weakly, even as his mind raced, and he reached a hoof up to silently stroke through Beacon's mane as he wondered... why his powers had been effective over her, but not Lucenta. Why if anything, Lucenta seemed to have reacted so much more violently... Even as they ate breakfast – and both his sisters lovingly fed him pieces of cut-up fruit – he barely could keep track of the world around him. He was disturbed... by his power over females, and by the backlash from Lucenta. By... by a lot of things, including his own thoughts, now that so much was possible... by the fact that even if a voice whimpered he should stop, he should pull away, everything else just wanted to experience this comfort, as he rested his head against Morning Glory. And they seemed to enjoy it, right? His little sister hugged him around the body and rested against him, and Morning Glory held him close, and stroked his mane... like a mother. Maternal, and more than that, protective and strong. Encompassing. Loving. Tender... but ready to leap in front of him at the first sign of danger. Just like his mother had always protected him... Ardent Desire's sense didn't really return until more than an hour had passed, and he realized he was still at the table after being lost in thought for most of that time. He carefully extracted himself from his sisters, then said, without thinking: "Morning Glory, uh... why don't you tell Radiant Beacon all about everything while I go and meet my friend? And maybe you two can try and convince Lucenta that... I don't mean any harm. I don't want Lucenta to go tattling to Dad... I... and I don't want to become Baron, Morning Glory. I actually... I actually was hoping to move out, find my own place, start my own life. Maybe in the village, maybe further than that." "I'll come with you." Morning Glory said in a rush, and Radiant Beacon nodded rapidly, as Ardent Desire stared at them with surprise. The larger pink mare leaned forwards as he tried to process their reaction, looking almost desperate as she whispered: "Don't leave us here. Don't leave us alone. We want to be with our brother. We love you." "We love you." echoed Radiant Beacon, and Ardent Desire licked his lips nervously, looking back and forth between the two mares, not knowing what to say before his younger sibling threw herself forwards and hugged him fiercely, and then Morning Glory did the same. He stood stupidly, feeling them clinging so fiercely, so tightly to him, and a tremble ran through him before he closed his eyes. He thought for a moment about... telling them to sit here, and wait, then leaving. He knew somehow, in his heart, that if he simply left... his presence would fade, his power over them would weaken, they would... remember who they were, and who he had really been to them. But instead, what came out of his mouth was a single whispered word: "Okay." Both his sisters drew back and smiled at him, their eyes shining... and even as Ardent Desire strode miserably half an hour later through the forest by himself, he couldn't shake that look in their eyes. Morning Glory had promised to find a wagon, and Radiant Beacon was going to fetch some things together... and the orange stallion shivered before he whispered: "I'm not doing anything wrong. They love me, and I love them, and... and Dad's a bastard! Why should... why do I feel so bad..." He knew, though: it was because his father wasn't a bastard, at least not to them. He might be a failure in Lord Bonfire's eyes, but the Baron had always cherished his daughters... and Ardent Desire knew that he was taking Morning Glory away from something good. But no, no... it was her choice. Right? He was sure she still had a choice, of some kind, he... he wasn't trying to control her... was he? Ardent Desire shook his head slowly as he emerged into the field, then looked up in surprise to see the Kelpie was already waiting for him. She smiled at him softly as he approached, then tilted her head, asking gently: "What's wrong, my sweet? Are things not going as well as planned?" "I... no." Ardent Desire admitted, and he sat across from her as she studied him... almost eagerly. He licked his lips nervously, looking back at her before saying finally: "I think I did something to my sisters. Well, two of them... but... one of them seems immune to my... my magnetism, I guess it is." "It's more than magnetism, darling, I can feel that clearly... you can command, too, can you not?" The Kelpie slipped forwards, nuzzling the side of his neck before sliding her slick body teasingly against him, and Ardent Desire shivered a little as she curled past him and strutted back along his other side to murmur into his ear: "Maybe the problem is that you're not taking advantage of your newfound power... maybe the problem is that you're hiding back at home, when you should be out on the town, learning to use your abilities to their fullest..." "I... I don't know..." Ardent Desire shifted nervously, looking back and forth as he bit his lower lip apprehensively. "That doesn't sound... I mean..." "Think about it, darling. If you don't learn to control and vent your abilities, who knows what might happen back at home?" The Kelpie stepped in front of him, reaching up to slowly stroke under his chin with a hoof. "And you've always wanted to go out like the other stallions, find yourself a pretty mare, make her yours for the night, haven't you? Now you can do that." "I... I..." Ardent Desire shifted back and forth apprehensively, his eyes flicking everywhere except the Kelpie as he breathed a little harder, and then he flushed when the demon grasped the back of his head and pulled him into a firm kiss for a few long, delicious moments. It washed away everything else in his mind as his knees buckled, and then the Kelpie grinned as their lips parted and she pushed him down onto his back... When it was over, Ardent Desire found himself laying back in the grass, looking up at the sky, his mind hazy. The Kelpie was resting over his chest, almost purring as she played her hooves against his body, and he smiled despite himself when she murmured: "You're getting better... or your influence is getting stronger... or both. It doesn't matter: what does is that you're learning to find more pleasure in the experience... and make it oh so much more pleasurable for those you share it with. Pleasure's always good, isn't it? Go on out there, Ardent Desire... share pleasure." Ardent Desire nodded a little, and then he closed his eyes and murmured softly: "Okay. Soon... but... right now, my sisters and I are going to find a new place for me to live..." "Oh, I know the perfect location, Ardent." The Kelpie smiled at him delightedly, and Ardent Desire looked up at her curiously before she reached a hoof up and brushed his mane slowly back. "There's a gorgeous house near the end of this river... it has a pretty little pond and everything. It looks like a nice size for a mortal home, so I'm sure it would be very suiting to your tastes and wealth... you should go there tomorrow. My sisters and I will make sure it's all ready for you." "You... wait, what do you mean?" Ardent Desire asked curiously, and the Kelpie laughed quietly as she reached up and tenderly stroked his features. "As if Greed devils are the only ones who can help you get what you want, my sweet. No, no, leave it to me... my kind has their own... persuasions." The Kelpie's eyes gleamed, and then she hesitated before grasping the back of Ardent Desire's neck, pulling him down and pushing her muzzle to his ear to whisper: "I never told you my name, but it's Helena. Think of me and speak my name, and I shall do my very best to reach you, wherever you may be." Ardent Desire looked up at her dumbly, and then the Kelpie smiled slightly as she half-lidded her eyes and slipped slowly backwards towards the stream. She blew him a kiss as she gently pushed herself off the bank to slip into the water, sinking little-by-little beneath the surface before her eyes glowed, and he clearly heard her voice whisper in his mind: Don't be afraid of pursuing your desires. No matter what they are: you bless us with a gift of happiness. And yet all the same, Ardent Desire thought he caught... a flash of teeth, an almost-hungry grin, as Helena vanished beneath the waves. But a moment later, she was gone completely, and the stallion shook his head out a little before he swallowed and turned around, hesitantly glancing up at the darkening sky and murmuring: "I'd... better go home. And..." The orange unicorn clenched his eyes shut, shivered once... then nodded to himself. He could check on his family, too... his true family. His beloved sisters, who were going to come with him, and who he was going to ask to help him figure everything out. Who he promised himself he was going to be honest with and give everything he could to, and not make another silly slip with. And as Ardent Desire strode into the woods, he was unaware that Cupidus was now standing calmly in the field, watching him with his emotionless orange eyes and judging the worth of the stallion. Dark specters of smoke wafted eagerly around the devil, an the cloaked entity held up a thin-skinned claw, saying calmly: "Keep an eye on him. Ensure no other demons attempt to sour his experiences or intervene. Helena can handle the rest." With that, the shadowy demons dispersed, flying rapidly off towards the skies as Cupidus reached into his cloak and pulled out a pocketwatch, looking calmly down at it and murmuring: "Forty thousand, nine hundred and twenty nine minutes left in our agreement, young Ardent Desire." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story